A Honeymoon Thunderstorm Of Love
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: A one-shot here. A take on Blake and Tori's Honeymoon. M for a reason. Blake/Tori.


Author's Note: I know I promised that my last fic was my last summer based fic but somehow I was able to finish this as a last resort for summer anyway this is the last summer fic here so enjoy. Now it's time for me to head into fall fics and Halloween based fics. Anyway also feel free to vote on my latest poll on my author page.

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. Nor this lovely song "Can I Have This Dance" By Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens

A Honeymoon Thunderstorm Of Love

2 months after the Legendary Battle, in which at that time Tori's surfboard shop was thriving much with Blake running it while she also mentored upcoming ninjas at the ninja academy with Dustin and Shane, Blake and Tori married each other. And with the help of their friends and ninja storm ranger family the were treated for tickets and a villa in Bali, one of the best honeymoon spots for surfing especially for these two and it was still summer. Once they were there in beautiful Bali, they couldn't wait to try everything yet it was still the morning when they arrived. So they tried everything before heading to the beach.

Hiking, zip-lining, shopping of course for clothes and souvenirs. They got to the beach and played volleyball with the locals, but soon later they were surfing, for someone who was a fast learner Blake was now surfing way better than Tori and even she got jealous. But while the sun was setting they were looking at each other and the sun as they caught a moment to kiss each other, when Blake was on top of Tori he was looking at the everlasting beauty that is his wife, her soft pink lips and sapphire eyes, her long pure blonde hair, to have such a built body underneath him was an honor to him as he couldn't believe that he was being crushed on by her while he had a crush on her. Fighting together, surfing together, teaching together, it brought them so close to each other.

"I'm just so lucky to have someone like you Tori. You've been such a great friend to me, even after when we're married."

"Blake... Just stop. We both have been crushing on each other. And right now I can't imagine someone being on top of me other than my newlywed husband."

"Tori..."

"Kiss me Blake."

Blake and Tori kept kissing each other until Blake was getting on top of Tori completely, Tori stopped him right there.

"Blake, wait."

"What?"

"Let's wait until we get back to our villa to do this."

"Okay."

They still kept on kissing with Blame still completely on top of him and Tori laughed.

"Blake! You can get off of me."

"I thought you might like a taste of what we're going to do once we get there."

"And as much as I love the idea to dry hump. Right now your lips are the only taste I need right now."

"Whatever you say."

Blake got to the original position and continued to kiss her until the sun went down. Once they were finished they cleared themselves of all the sand that was on them, and changed into their tourist clothes with Blake wearing a sky blue shirt and navy blue shorts with sandals. Tori had stunned Blake as she had her hair in a medium ponytail was in her blue honeymoon dress whereas it was sky blue at the top and navy blue at the bottom with wavy designs with blue platform sandals. They drove to dinner and as they ate, the restaurant they went to had a theme for it was waltz night. Tori wanted to join the couples that were already dancing. After Blake finished his dinner they went on to dance the night away they looked at each other very lovingly as they danced but it was cut short as thunder struck and then the rain fell rapidly the people all left to go back to their resorts. As Blake and Tori went back to their villa they were completely drenched. They took their shoes off and was beginning to take off their clothes, until a song came on they heard this song while they were dancing. Blake suddenly had this daring look and Tori wondered why.

"Let's finish our dance."

"Sure."

They held each other and Tori thought it wouldn't feel as much romantic inside than out. Somehow Blake was reading her mind, whether or not he did, he carried her outside to the balcony whereas it was still raining madly.

"Blake!"

"Come on, don't be afraid. I figured this would be more romantic."

"But in the rain?"

"Let it monsoon. I thought you were a woman who love the water."

Tori couldn't believe him sometimes she thought he was crazy but then as she realized people do crazy things when they're in love.

"I am still that woman."

"Okay, so shall we dance Tori Bradley?"

"Yes we shall, Blake Bradley. But suppose if we get sick?"

"Right now I'm thinking about dancing with you."

And with that their dance that was postponed continued and they looked at each other. Blake couldn't believe how beautiful she looked even when her hair was wet, especially when she unraveled her hair from the ponytail to have her hair splattered all over her face at a few times they laughed. When the song was over they looked at each other one more time before they kissed each other slowly and passionately. Tori was becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure of his body pressing very close to hers.

"Blake!"

"Oh, Tori..."

"Take me inside."

"Okay."

They both went inside and got to their bedroom not caring about drying off they got to the bed, wet clothes and all. Blake kissed her neck for a while which made her moan, then he undid the string from the back of her neck which was holding her dress. Then slowly but agonizingly he pulled the dress off her which almost made Tori go insane. If it was going to be like this, Tori should have taken over. but once her dress was off Blake took off his shirt while Tori took off her with both of them being topless. Blake slowly took off her blue panties for her to be naked and at that point Tori couldn't wait she needed him. Now she needed him inside her more than he needed to be inside her.

"Please me now Blake, I can't take any more of the teasing! Take me!"

When the panties were completely off Blake wasted no time going to her womanhood licking away like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh my... Blake! Oh Blake..."

When his tongue touched her tunnel, Tori felt like she was struck by lightning because she soon began to shake, not violently enough though the pleasure and tension built up as he kept at it like this even when he found her sweet spot. As this was going, the flashes from the thunder would creating memories for both of them at this time but if only Blake could see her while he pleased her. Minutes later, Tori was coming close to her orgasm until Blake stopped.

"Blake, wh-,"

Blake reached for his shirt for a condom to put on he took off his shorts and was soon naked himself, once he had it on he placed himself quickly inside her. Tori gasped at the sudden quickness of him entering her. At that moment the dim light from the dark gray sky covered for them flashed white as the thunder caught Tori's pleasurable looks.

"Tori... You're so tight."

"Yes! keep ramming me slow and hard!"

Like the storm outside, every thrust from Blake was like bliss for Tori, he kept crashing inside her like thunder striking water. If water conducts electricity, Tori was in for the pleasurable shock of her thunderstorm because she was now shaking beneath him every time he rammed deeper and deeper inside her.

"Blake... I'm going to..."

"That's it. Come for me."

"Oh Blake!"

Blake could feel her juices spilling as she was going through such an intense orgasm. Her legs were entwined with his and Blake could feel her shaking. When the orgasm was over it was now Tori's turn to contribute to their consummation of their marriage the thunder raged on as Tori got on top letting her get a good side of Blake's pleasure making face as he was still inside her. As she slowly grind her hips towards him as slow as he took off her clothes, Blake was soon beginning to go insane himself. His arms were laid spread eagle as he really wanted to hold on to some part of his wife's body.

"Tori..."

"Yes! Oh, yes!"

A minute later Tori's body was now on top of Blake as she leaned in to kiss her husband and continued on like this, the thunder kept flashing as this kept on. As pleasurable as this was making love in a thunderstorm it was almost over as Tori and Blake both were about to have more orgasms.

"I'm gonna come again!"

"Me too, Tori!"

With a passionate kiss they soon had their orgasms as they laid there letting the pleasure of their orgasms flow through them, especially Tori who was now shaking again from another incredible orgasm. 5 minutes after the storm finally died down and slowly the sky was beginning to clear into midnight of their common color: blue. 20 Minutes after they looked at the midnight sky they turned their attention to each other, looking at each other very lovingly and smiling as well.

"Baby how is it that you can make me shake like that?"

"That seems to be a mystery you should not solve, because once it is solved I'm not sure if I can do it again."

"Now, I don't believe that."

"Why not."

"Because I believe you know how to. I should have known, you are the thunder to my rain."

"As you are the rain to my thunder. I love you Tori Bradley."

"I love you more Blake Bradley."

As they kissed each other one last time they slept peacefully, with Tori on top of Blake still wet from the rain letting themselves dry naturally, under the midnight blue sky.

After their honeymoon, Tori and Blake got back into their shop letting it thrive as usual and somehow they found time to mentor a class or two in their respectful academies. While they were at peace, they also wished and awaited for the day they can be called to into action to perform their ranger duties.


End file.
